Sou, nuestro consentido
by Miki-BL
Summary: Aporte para la #SouWeek por el cumpleaños de Sousuke.
1. Familia

_**Dos aclaraciones antes de leer: **_

_**1- Es un "mini fanfic" con las temáticas de cada capítulo (en vez de hacer cada día algo distinto, todo se une pero respeta lo pedido)**_

_**2-Ship que aparece: SouMako. **_

_**Ahora si ¡Espero que les guste!**_

**Sou, nuestro consentido**

[D.1]

El día especial se iba acercando, no tenían mucho preparado y las ideas sobraban. Los inconvenientes eran dos: el corto tiempo y evitar que Sousuke descubra que andaban planeando una sorpresa.

La fiesta de cumpleaños ya estaba planificándose, las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas a sus destinatarios y esperaban que todos puedan asistir porque era la primera vez que Makoto organizaba algo así para su pareja. Por suerte tenía un pequeño compañero de diez años que lo ayudaba no solo con los preparativos, sino también a mantener la calma.

Sousuke y Makoto ya habían pasado por las primeras etapas de noviazgo. En el presente estaban por una fase mas seria de su relación donde tomaron las riendas de formar una familia adoptando a un niño el cual hacía poco mas de medio año estaba viviendo con ellos. Fue todo un proceso complejo, evaluativo y de papeleos que gracias a que todo estaba en orden, hoy podían estar juntos. Ese niño se llamaba Kaoru, quien agradecía eternamente haber conseguido a dos padres tan gentiles y atentos como lo eran ellos.

No llevar demasiado tiempo juntos siendo familia hacía a Kaoru llenarse de preguntas con respecto a ellos, pero mientras mas pasaban juntos, mas se reforzaba su relación.

Makoto era quien mas tiempo conseguía pasar con el niño porque su trabajo no demandaba demasiadas horas a diferencia de Sousuke quien dedicado a la natación profesional, tenía jornadas largas con días exhaustivos de entrenamiento. Sin embargo siempre conseguía tiempo para pasar con su familia incluso si a veces la manera de hacerlo era retrasando su agenda. Siendo siempre ellos su prioridad y detestando abandonarlos por mucho tiempo aunque no se molestasen por eso. Los amaba con su vida y dependía con una inmensa fuerza de su amor.

—_Y bien ¿Cómo se supone que harás este pastel? — _Preguntaba Kaoru mientras miraba la pantalla del smartphone de Makoto. Estaba preocupado porque al ser un pastel fuera de lo común, temía que no salga tal cual se veía en la imagen. Recordaba que a Mako no se le daba del todo bien la cocina y era preferible dejar a Sousuke encargarse de esas cosas. Aunque si le pedían una opinión al respecto, preparaba bastante bien otros platillos. Ambos tenían un muy buen nivel de cocineros.

—_Siguiendo los pasos a rajatabla supongo. No importa si parece difícil, es el pastel perfecto para Sou ¿Ayudarás pequeño?_

—_Claro que si. Además es un pastel de prueba y eso no será problema. _

—_Bueno entonces comencemos ¡Proyecto swim cake provisorio a la obra!_

Kaoru sentía como era contagiado por el amor potentado que Mako volcaba en su proyecto de nombre algo ridículo pero sincero. Tampoco permitiría que sea Makoto el único que se esforzara en la fiesta sorpresa. Estaba preparando en secreto un regalo especial y anhelaba que a Sou lo haga feliz.

Después de llevar a cabo cada paso con sumo cuidado y esperar a que termine de hornearse para pasar a la parte decorativa, se dieron cuenta de algo.

—_¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser! —_Expresó el niño con mucha preocupación y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—_Kaoru, hijo ¿Qué te he dicho de las malas palabras? ¿Lo has escuchado de Sousuke otra vez cierto?_

—_N-no importa eso ahora. Lo siento pero quería decir que ¡Sousuke va a ver todo esto cuando llegue!_

Era Makoto esta vez quien expresaba impacto llevándose su mano derecha a cubrirse la boca. Olvidó por completo ese detalle.

—_Bueno, podríamos decir que es un regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo tuyo del club de natación._

—_Pero Mako... creo que es demasiado obvio que es para él. Se acerca su cumpleaños ¡Sospechará!_

Les tomó algo de tiempo pensar una idea para decidir que lo mejor era terminar el pastel pero con un decorado simple que parezca ocurrencia del momento, para comer en el momento, en familia.

Cuando terminaron, limpiaron todo el desastre y no esperaron mucho a la llegada de Sousuke. Y a pesar de no haber conseguido completar la decoración que querían, se divirtieron mucho experimentando.

La suerte jugó de sus lados porque Sousuke no sospechó nada. Estaban ansiosos por probar una porción cada uno ya que en vista parecía delicioso. Y otra vez como si fueran bendecidos en un manto de suerte infinita, tenía buen sabor. Esa fue una confirmación suficiente para que el próximo pastel oficial de cumpleaños salga muchísimo mejor.

Sousuke felicitó a los pasteleros enredándolos en un cálido abrazo, agradecido.

—_Son la mejor familia que me tocó. Gracias por dejar que sea parte de sus vidas._

Su pareja y el hijo contestaron con sonrisas y correspondiendo el abrazo.


	2. Recuperación

[D.2]

Al día siguiente, continuando con los preparativos, era turno de seguir seleccionando fotografías de Sousuke posando junto a familia y amigos para la edición de un video conmemorativo.

Cada vez que Mako se detenía demasiado tiempo mirando alguna foto, Kaoru no podía evitar que la curiosidad le invada si se trataba de algo que desconocía.

—_Esta es mi favorita de cuando ganó uno de sus primeros trofeos a nivel nacional. Me encanta cuando sonríe y mas por sus logros. _

—_Mako ¡Mako! esta debería ir al final —_Señaló Kaoru en la notebook una imagen donde Sousuke estaba con Rin, Nitori y Momo en los tiempos que asistían a la academia Samezuka.

—_Si, es perfecta. _

De a ratos se volvía complicado decidir entre tantas fotografías parecidas. Todas eran bonitas pero no era adecuado hacer un video tan recargado y la parte mas difícil era escoger cual era la mejor con Rin. Resultaba ser que Sousuke tenía mas fotos con su mejor amigo que con cualquier otra persona.

—_Vaya que si se tomaban demasiadas fotografías. Es trabajoso decidir las mejores así. _

—_Si... Tiene mas recuerdos fotográficos con Rin que conmigo. Me siento un poco mal por eso. Sousuke debe pensar que no quiero que me vean con él o algo así. —_Confesaba Makoto avergonzado por algunas veces olvidar tomar mas fotografías cuando están juntos.

—_¿Celoso? —_ Preguntó Kaoru conteniendo la risa.

—_¡No es eso! — _Su sonrojo ahora era evidente_— Es que me gustaría incluir una fotografía mas romántica de nosotros y no tengo ninguna buena. __Tambien... —_Se detuvo a reflexionar— _Me preguntaba si estaría bien incluir una de ese tiempo donde Sou se recuperaba de su lesión. _

—_¿Eh? ¿Lesión? Nunca hablaron sobre eso. _

Aquel tiempo parecía muy cercano cuando se lo relataba a su hijo pero la verdad era que pasaron muchos años de esa época de la lesión que casi acaba con su carrera. Sin embargo, salió adelante porque su fuerza de voluntad no flaqueó y logró soportarlo gracias a el apoyo de sus amigos que nunca dejaron de creer en su recuperación. No se detuvo ninguno de esos días hasta conseguir volver a ser el de siempre.

Hoy era un profesional y el número uno de Japón en estilo mariposa.

Quizás no estaba tan mal agregar una fotografía de cuando portaba aquel soporte protector para el hombro. Fue una etapa de su vida complicada, de eso no había duda, quizás la mas, y no tenía porque ser motivo para hacerla a un lado. Hay desgracias y errores que deben ser recordados justamente para no volver a caer en lo mismo y ese era uno. Así que se la enseñó a Kaoru para saber su opinión.

—_Creo que de todo lo que me has contado, mi parte favorita fue el regalo de Momotarou. Su victoria segura se hizo realidad. _

—_Fue maravilloso. Sousuke siguió adelante por ellos, de vedad siento que son los mas grandes amigos que pudo conseguir. _

Los ojos del niño se tornaron vidriosos. La historia abrió sus fibras sensibles y lo hizo aferrarse más a la admiración y amor que sentía por su padre. Estaba orgulloso de conocer a alguien tan fuerte.


	3. Comida

[D.3]

Sousuke estuvo de viaje por casi dos días porque fue invitado desde otra región a un evento donde asistirían prestigiosos nadadores del país a dar una charla motivacional a otras personas interesadas en la natación que deseen adentrarse más a ese mundo. Estaba seguro que se cruzaría con Haru, Rin o Ikuya porque también se enteró que estaban invitados.

Era de esperarse un largo día, al otro ya volvería a su casa por la noche para por fin descansar.

Y si que resultó ser interesante. Demasiadas personas reunidas un mismo día en un mismo lugar era algo que acostumbraba. Sin embargo esta vez fue una dinámica diferente la cual estaba conforme de poder aconsejar a esos jóvenes novatos llenos de vitalidad. También fue una sorpresa que muchos de ellos lo reconocieran e incluso otros que lo admiraban y estaban al tanto de su trayectoria como nadador profesional. Algo avergonzado pero feliz de ser visto con orgullo por otros.

Rin y Haru eran otro dúo ovacionado por las medallas y trofeos que consiguieron a nivel internacional. Sus nados eran una maravilla en ojos ajenos y ese día que estaban juntos, Sousuke los escuchaba con atención.

Haru habló lo justo, remarcando unas viejas oraciones muy conocidas como que al agua no hay que temerle, que no hay que resistirse a ella y demás que solo un verdadero amante del agua con esa perspectiva como la de Haru podría entender. Todos allí lo escuchaban con mucha atención a pesar de que no haya compartido consejos técnicos. Rin en cambio estaba muy contento de poder hablar con todas esas personas que compartían una vista en común, él remarcaba que lo importante es siempre sentirse motivado, tener una razón por la cual nadar y además, prolongó un poco la charla ofreciéndose a responder cualquier inquietud técnica que tengan.

Todos parecían profesores pero simplemente trataban de transmitir consejos mediante la experiencia adquirida en competencias. Después de ese intercambio de palabras, pasaron a la parte práctica conjunta.

Haru y Rin una vez mas y a su estilo, les mostraron una competencia entre ellos que varios filmaron maravillados por aquel dúo.

Esa tarde todos los profesionales trabajaron duro para ser de ayuda a los jóvenes que veían nadar, comprobando el potencial de cada uno y enseñándoles a progresar.

Cuando todo acabó, Sousuke pudo encontrarse con Rin y hablar un rato con él. Enseguida se pusieron al tanto de sus cosas a pesar de que mucho no había por contar porque cada tanto se hablaban o escribían.

—_Lo olvidaba, iré de visita a tu cumpleaños._

—_¿Cumpleaños? Cielos, lo había olvidado._

Haru no se encontraba demasiado lejos de ellos dos. Estaba guardando algunas cosas en su bolso y de casualidad oyó la oración dicha por Rin.

Apenas terminó se dirigió a toda velocidad donde ellos estaban, preocupado porque Rin estaba a nada de meter la pata. Se suponía que la fiesta de cumpleaños era una sorpresa y él con su gran bocota lo arruinaría. Así que trató de buscar la manera en que Rin remiende lo dicho y le dio dos codazos disimulados para que reaccionara y reflexione sobre su error.

—_¡Ah! Eh... digo... si, tu cumpleaños. Pensaba ir de visita a-aunque no hagas nada ese día quería ir de todas formas para saludar._

Haru suspiró ya mas calmo. Por suerte se dio cuenta.

—_Si tienes otras cosas que hacer no te molestes, es solo un día mas. De todas formas si vienes te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos._

—_Iré idiota. Eres importante para mi y para muchas mas personas._

—_Haru, tu también puedes venir si quieres. Makoto estará feliz de verte._

Haru asintió para luego ambos despedirse de él. Mientras se alejaban, Sousuke veía como Haru empujaba fuerte con el codo a Rin, como si estuviera molesto por algo y Rin se llevaba una mano a la nuca avergonzado mientras reía. Notó que esos dos nunca cambiaban y que lucían tan unidos como siempre.

Por la noche, cuando por fin llegaba de un largo viaje a su casa, el primero en correr a sus brazos al verlo entrar por la puerta principal fue Kaoru. Lo había extrañado mucho y enseguida se encargó de recoger su bolso y llevarlo a la habitación. Quería que directamente se dirija a la cocina para que se encuentre con Makoto, quien ya casi terminaba de hacer la cena en este caso para recibir a su invitado de honor que volvía de lejos.

—_¿Tonkatsu?_

—_Sousuke, me alegra que ya estes aquí. La cena esta casi lista y si, como te extrañábamos un poco... quería cumplirte este capricho y cocinar lo mejor posible tonkatsu, tu favorito._

No acotó nada más y se acercó a besarlo. Lo había estado extrañando y solo fueron cuarenta horas.

En el medio de su romántico beso, se separaron luego de sentir un flash sobre ellos. Era Kaoru.

—_Lo siento, les tomé una fotografía porque... porque... bueno porque no tienen una besándose. _—Guiñó un ojo a Mako.

—_Todo un paparazzi —_Decía Sousuke mientras miraba con detenimiento la pantalla del celular con el que Kaoru tomó la fotografía.

Makoto entendió enseguida que era para agregar al video que estaban por hacer y no pudo evitar pensar que Kaoru era un niño muy listo para su edad. Siempre atento a su alrededor.

Sousuke les contó con entusiasmo todo lo que hizo en su viaje incluyendo el encuentro con Rin y Haru quienes ahora sabía que probablemente vendrían de visita el día de su cumpleaños.

A Kaoru le encantaba escuchar a Sousuke cuando se llenaba de emociones positivas hablando de lo que le apasionaba. A Mako tambien lo hacía feliz oírlo y sobre todo saber que se divirtió teniendo nuevas experiencias.

Después de la riquísima cena y de mirar una película todos juntos, Kaoru se durmió en los brazos de Sou quien lo llevó a la cama para que descanse bien y mañana se despierte a horario para asistir al colegio. Lo arropó para después entregarle un suave beso en la frente, despedirse e ir a su cuarto para también descansar.

En la cama junto a su pareja, mirándose mutuamente, estiró sus manos para alcanzar el rostro ajeno y acariciarlo.

—_Te salió riquísimo ese Tonkatsu. No se como haces para además de trabajar, conservar energía y esmerarte en cocinar tan rico._

—_Y-yo no puedo creer como tus palabras me siguen haciendo sentir avergonzado si ya llevamos bastante de pareja. _—Contaba con un sonrojo que no podía evitar.

—_Me pasa igual... dices o haces algo lindo y siento ese calor en mis mejillas ¿Será amor? _—Bromeaba.

Reían porque sabían la obvia respuesta. Aún así, había veces que seguían comportándose como si fuera la primera vez.

—_Mako ¿Sabes que también es riquísimo?_

—_Mm no ¿Tienes otra comida favorita? No lo sabía_.

—_Si, tu _—Se acercó y lo besó mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Makoto sintió otra vez sus mejillas arder y correspondió el beso gustoso que se prolongó lo suficiente para luego continuar esta vez hundiéndose entre las cobijas.

Podían esperar un poco mas antes de descansar.


	4. Secreto vergonzoso

[D.4]

Sousuke tenía un merecido día completo para descansar y que mejor que hacerlo en familia.

En esta ocasión, planeaba ir a un parque de diversiones de la cuidad que Kaoru no tuvo oportunidad de conocer y quería cumplirle ese capricho.

—_¿Y ustedes fueron a ese parque de diversiones cuando eran jóvenes? _

—_Claro que si hijo. Fui varias veces con mis amigos de Iwatobi. Ya sabes, Haru y los demás. Es muy divertido, aunque a Rei y a mi nos aterraba el tren fantasma. Evadíamos ese juego con cualquier excusa. Admito que ahora también me daría miedo. —_Confesaba mientras pasaban por su cabeza muchas anécdotas de esos días. Si a Kaoru se le ocurriese querer entrar a esos lugares terroríficos prefería que Sousuke sea quien lo acompañe.

—_¿Y tu Sousuke? ¿Has ido con Rin y los demás?_

—_N-no..._

Makoto y el pequeño se miraron extrañados. Sousuke había hecho una expresión de ¿Vergüenza? ¿Acaso pasó algo? Y Kaoru no iba a conformarse. Quería saber que clase de experiencia tuvo en ese lugar.

—_Entonces ¿Con quién?_

—_E-el punto es que fue divertido. Bueno, al menos hasta la mitad del día..._

En este punto su pareja e hijo estaban desconcertados ante tal reacción y esas contestaciones no eran para nada satisfactorias. Algo parecía querer ocultar.

Pero las insistencias del mas pequeño no cesaron ni cuando ya iban en viaje, que mientras miraba a su padre manejar, seguía preguntando por eso. Y parecía que esta vez Sousuke no tendría el apoyo de Makoto en lograr que el niño se olvide del tema porque estaba de su lado y también necesitaba saber que clase de experiencia tuvo y el por que de esa reacción al recordar.

—_¡Esta bien! ¡Basta de insistir tanto hijo! Te lo diré pero seré breve ¿Okey?_

—_¡Acepto!_

—_Fui con una chica y me divertí mucho. Mis juegos favoritos podría decirse que son los de vértigo. Solo recordé que tuve un desencuentro con la chica y se enojó conmigo. Pero el parque era bonito._

—_Ah ya veo ¿Tenías miedo de que Mako se ponga celoso por mencionar a una chica? —_Preguntó en tono travieso.

—_No suele ser celoso. Es por... porque no quería recordar esa discusión que tuve. En fin, ya casi llegamos. Espero estén preparados para un increíble día —_Les sonrió aún algo inquieto después de contar aquello que por suerte dejó conforme a Kaoru quien, ya notando que casi llegaban al lugar, olvido el tema por completo y se enfocó en explotar su adrenalina una vez allí.

Pero Makoto no lo olvidó.

No eran celos, fue algo de su pasado y ya. Sin embargo no era tan ingenuo como su niño. Sabía que Sousuke no contaba todo por alguna razón y esperaba en algún momento del día tener una oportunidad para charlarlo.

La experiencia en el parque de diversiones fue fabulosa para todos. La parte favorita de Makoto fue cuando entraron a un laberinto oscuro de paredes en color blanco y negro que daban un efecto confuso para que sea haga mas difícil encontrar la salida. Fue complejo llegar al final. Varias veces chocaron con paredes negras y la escasa luz no ayudó. Por suerte Kaoru fue el mejor guía para encontrar la salida y daba la impresión que era al revés: Makoto y Sousuke eran sus hijos y él, un padre. Había tomado la mano de ambos y después de un buen rato, lo consiguió.

Sousuke tampoco fue de ayuda. No solo se sentía perdido, sino mareado entre tanto blanco y negro sumada las vueltas repetitivas que los llevaban siempre al mismo lugar. Que agradecido se sentía de tener un hijo listo. En todo caso, ese fue el juego menos favorito. Se quedaba mil veces con los de velocidad como la montaña rusa.

Kaoru parecía ser amante de todas las atracciones que giraban en círculos. Su favorita fue la rueda de la fortuna. También hubo otros que no llegó a conocer porque su estatura y su edad no lo permitían y eso lo frustró un poco pero prometió volver mas veces sin duda porque no le faltaba demasiado para tener permitido el paso a esas.

Casi finalizando el recorrido, el niño optó por subir al carrusel enorme ubicado en el centro del parque. Y al parecer, tenía ganas de dar muchas vueltas.

Sousuke le tomaba fotografías mientras Makoto lo observaba, luego se dio cuenta que era la oportunidad perfecta.

—_Ahora que Kaoru no está escuchando ¿Me puedes decir por qué lucías tan incómodo cuando el niño preguntó lo del parque? Estoy seguro que evadías algo..._

—_Es porque se trata de algo vergonzoso que nadie sabe. Además, no me pareció apropiado para contárselo a Kaoru._

—_Te escucho amor._

—_Antes tienes que prometer algo._

—_Dime._

—_N-no te rias. _

—_No sé que reacción tendré pero... lo intentaré. —_Le sonrió con confianza.

Trató de no extenderse demasiado. Era cierto que la primera vez había ido a ese parque con una chica y efectivamente fue una cita. Solo que él... no lo sabía.

Fue un gran problema antes de descubrir que pasaba con él.

Esa muchacha se acercó por su cuenta a él e inmediatamente se hicieron amigos que compartían gustos en común. Sousuke no parecía a primera impresión un tipo flexible, pero en realidad cuando alguien le hablaba con tanto entusiasmo y se esforzaba por acercarse a él, entraba en una etapa cercana a la confianza.

Su compañera logró ese acercamiento en un lapso de dos semanas para luego invitarlo al parque de atracciones. Y aunque no haya dicho la palabra "cita", era obvio que se trataba de una.

De hecho, siendo hoy un adulto y pensando en ello, se daba cuenta que se notaba como aquella chica tenía otras intenciones más que solo amistad, pero no las vio y fue entonces que a mitad del día, la joven tuvo que darle un golpe para que reaccionara.

_"Por si no lo notas ¡Estoy coqueteando todo el tiempo contigo!" _fueron las palabras claves que lo despertaron. Luego siguió la bofetada y luego su contestación que alejó por completo a la chica. _"Espera ¿Es esto una cita? Lo siento mucho, no lo noté"_

Básicamente la cagó.

Fue la última vez que ella se acercó a él. Tampoco Sousuke la buscó porque lo había pensado lo suficiente para entender dos cosas: primero que fue patético haber sido tan despistado y no notarlo, y segundo, porque no se sentía interesado de esa manera.

Makoto tomó aquella anécdota como algo entendible. Era propio de esa edad donde es normal no entender muy bien como funciona el mundo del romance. Mucho menos sin experimentar el estar enamorado.

Pero no era lo que Sousuke quería dar a entender. Esto se repitió a lo largo de su vida con diferentes personas que se acercaron buscando esa dirección.

Su secreto vergonzoso no era una vieja anécdota, era su incapacidad de diferenciar un coqueteo de las simpatías y buenas intenciones. Pero a un nivel extremo, no a uno que puede pasarnos a todos alguna vez, sino que directamente se le dificultaba procesar hasta frases muy directas. Podía estar la otra persona diciendo a gritos "quiero tener sexo contigo por favor" y él después de un rato demasiado largo, quizás notarlo.

Con Makoto no había pasado porque fue él quien primero cayó enamorado e hizo de las suyas para conquistarlo. Además, lo suyo con Makoto fue una historia diferente a todas esas. Su amor floreció por otros motivos.

Y aunque confesó eso a su pareja, quería que nadie mas lo sepa. Sentía que era patético y vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso.


	5. Sentido de orientación

[D.5]

Caminó por un par de horas junto a Haru recorriendo distintos locales de ropa y accesorios pero nada era un buen regalo.

Rin no conseguía ser convencido lo suficiente por los vendedores porque ningún objeto parecía digno de ser regalo para su mejor amigo y estaba a un día del cumpleaños. Tal vez lo mejor era preparar algo por su cuenta pero ¿Contaba con el tiempo suficiente? no se conformaría con algo mediocre ¿Qué podía ser?

—_Rin, le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Es solo un regalo y no creo que Sousuke sea del tipo materialista. Con que lo saludes va a estar bien y si quieres cómprale un regalo pero puede ser cualquier objeto. Mira estos googles, son del tipo que a Sousuke le gustarían. _

—_Haru, esos son del tipo que a ti te gustaría._

—_Tenemos gustos similares._

—_¡Hace un rato querías que compre de regalo una almohada en forma de caballa!_

—_¡P-pero no puede rechazar un regalo escogido con mucho cariño!_

—_No gracias. No quiero que se transforme en un regalo por compromiso._

Haru estaba algo cansado de entrar a los negocios. Conocía a Rin lo suficiente para lograr deducir que ningún objeto común llamaría su atención cuando se trataba de regalar algo a su preciado amigo. Solo quería lograr que Rin se rinda de una vez y entienda que tenía que buscar otros recursos.

—_¡Ya sé Rin! Compra por internet. _

—_Sabes que los envíos a veces tardan en llegar ¡Estamos a un día del cumpleaños de Sousuke! Además, tampoco sabría que elegir. En internet hay un mercado inmenso._

—_Bueno... al menos lo intenté. _

—_Si no quieres acompañarme vete. _

—_No es eso Rin._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Si lo digo, te sentirás tan avergonzado que te enojarás._

—_Dilo —_Pedía inútilmente recibiendo silencio de la otra parte —_Dilo porque me enojaré de todas formas si no lo haces._

Haru suspiró hastiado e hizo caso —_¿No es obvio? Tu y ese idiota son igual de románticos ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta o haces un regalo inspirado en su amistad? A Sousuke le encantaría. Y no, no es una excusa para que nos vayamos de aquí. Si quieres pasaré el día entero contigo hasta que consigas un regalo idóneo. Solo... es un consejo._

Amaba eso de Haru. Era tan perceptivo con cosas simples que él no podía ver porque siempre encontraba lo que buscaba mucho antes. Y ahora otra vez tenía razón en ambas cosas: un regalo de ese tipo encajaría a la perfección y que lograría avergonzarlo.

Se hallaban en el medio de una galería donde la gente iba y venía pero cuando se pusieron a discutir en cual sería un regalo apropiado, se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar hablando hasta poder solucionarlo. Solo que esta vez, justo después de lo dicho por Haru. Alguien chocó sus espaldas sin querer y al voltearse reconocieron enseguida de quien se trataba.

—_¡Sousuke! que sorpresa ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí solo? —_Preguntaba un Rin asombrado de encontrárselo.

—_Hablando del rey de roma... —_Pronunció Haru bien por lo bajo solo para ser escuchado por Rin quien le dio un toque con el codo para que se calle.

—_Es que estaba con Makoto y el niño pero en un momento me descuidé de ellos por mirar una vidriera y... los perdí. Intenté buscarlos pero quise volver al lugar que estaba antes y no lo encuentro tampoco._

Una vez mas, Sousuke era víctima de su mal sentido de la orientación. Y como no llevaba celular encima, estaba todavía mas en problemas.

A Rin esta situación le parecía casi tan cotidiana como respirar.

—_Sousuke, creo que tengo el regalo perfecto para ti: un GPS. —_Bromeó.


	6. Cumpleaños

[D.6]

El día esperado llegó. Todos estaban reunidos esperando la llegada del cumpleañero quien pensaba encontrarse con su familia junto a Rin y Haru en su casa después del entrenamiento.

Makoto estaba demasiado impaciente. El hecho de ser la primera vez haciendo ese tipo de preparativos lo hacía estar pensando constantemente en que todo salga bien. Aunque claro, lo disimuló para que nadie preguntase. Quizás el único que se dio cuenta fue Haru e intentó con una frase corta y esperada de él, transmitir tranquilidad.

Las sorpresas no eran nada de otro mundo y sin embargo que se trate de la persona que mas amas hace que necesites con desesperación que todo marche perfecto.

En cuanto oyeron el ruido del cerrojo, todos se pusieron en sus posiciones a esperar que Sousuke se acercase al salón principal. Era extraño para él no haber sido recibido por los cariñosos abrazos de Kaoru en la entrada y tampoco escuchar ruido _"¿Acaso Makoto y Kaoru salieron?" _Se preguntó mientras se acercaba al salón principal para toparse con la luz encendiéndose repentina y papelitos volando por encima suyo. Ahora se encontraba rodeado de mucha gente conocida que repitieron al unísono "_feliz cumpleaños Sousuke"_

Se esperaba la visita de Rin y Haru pero no a esa cantidad de personas y mucho menos esperó tan linda sorpresa frente a sus ojos. Todos sus seres queridos reunidos en un mismo cuarto para celebrar su día especial.

—_¿Y esto es obra de?_

—_¡Kaoru y Makoto! —_Delató Nagisa haciendo que los señalados se avergüencen.

Kaoru no aguantó mas tiempo y corrió hacia él cargado de emociones para atraparlo en un abrazo. Luego, los demás también decidieron acercarse a saludar y por parte de algunos, entregar un regalo.

—_Espero te guste. Eso si, la carta p-preferiría que la leas en privado. —_Ordenó avergonzado. —_Haru me dio una idea y en verdad es casi como un regalo entre ambos. No sabía exactamente que podía gustarte pero pensé que algo así sería mucho mejor... _—Le entregó un sobre y una pequeña caja cerrada con un moño.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con un reloj-cronómetro muy bonito.

—_Creí que sería bueno que renueves tu cronómetro. Pero este es especial porque he escrito algo detrás y le agregué un sticker. _

Sousuke lo giró y enseguida leyó la frase escrita: "Ningún océano distanciará nuestra amistad" y debajo la acompañaba un sticker de tiburones.

Rin sabía bien que a Sousuke esos pequeños gestos lo hacían muy feliz y notó que fue un buen regalo después de notar la sonrisa satisfactoria, el agradecimiento y el abrazo cariñoso en el que lo envolvió.

El último en saludarlo fue Makoto porque se sentía algo tímido en hacerlo frente a tanta gente. Sousuke lo notó, sin embargo no pareció importarle y correspondió su saludo con un beso apasionado lleno de gratitud.

, , - , ,

La reunión festiva continuó y no podía negarse que todo fue muy bien. Makoto lucía mas relajado después de ver la sonrisa conforme de su esposo.

Sousuke estaba admirado del trabajo que se habían tomado tanto Makoto como Kaoru en hacer todos los preparativos solos. La comida, las invitaciones, decorado, pastel y aquel precioso video con fotos de todos los que eran parte de su vida que tanto le encantó.

Se sentía rodeado casi literalmente de dos ángeles que fueron enviados para hacerlo el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

No quería pedir nada más. Lo que quería no se compraba, y era el íntegro amor que todos los presentes demostraban.

, , - , ,

Después de que las velas fueron apagadas y el pastel -increíblemente delicioso- repartido en porciones a todos, Kaoru se acercó a Sousuke justo en ese momento donde todos estaban concentrados comiendo y algo distraídos, para entregar su regalo.

—_Ten. Es algo que hice en el colegio y pensé que eran perfectos de regalo para ti._

Se había armado del suficiente valor para por fin entregar su regalo poco antes de que finalice el cumpleaños. La razón por la que tardó fue porque estaba esperando un momento así, donde no esté tan ocupado hablando entre otras personas y note el esfuerzo que había puesto en hacerlos.

Eran dos portarretratos con los marcos pintados de colores bonitos y con delicados dibujos pequeños. En uno de ellos tenía escrito detrás con la letra del niño: "Gracias por querer ser mi papá, eres el mejor". También escogió las fotos para ellos donde en uno optó por la fotografía desprevenida que les tomó a sus padres besándose bien tiernos y en el otro se decidió a una reciente de los tres en el parque de diversiones que visitaron hacía poco.

Sousuke en ese punto ya estaba mas que emocionado y orgulloso. Era un regalo del cual ni Makoto estaba enterado y que lo conmovió lo suficiente para humedecer sus ojos.

Makoto miró toda la escena de lejos y no se resistió a llorar. Su pequeño hijo siempre tenía gestos tan únicos que los sorprendía.

—_Debo admitir que este es mi segundo regalo favorito. _

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso el de Rin fue mejor que el mio? ¡Que difícil es competir contra los mejores amigos! —_Rezongaba Kaoru demostrando su frustración de no ser el número uno.

—_Mi regalo favorito principal son tu y Makoto. Y de hecho, son regalos que ningún dinero puede comprar. Por eso son especiales, son regalos de la vida._

—_Vaya... que lindas palabras. Suenas al tío Rin._

Sousuke rio por tal comentario certero y revolvió los cabellos de su hijo mientras le daba la razón. Mientras tanto, Makoto se acercó a ambos para alcanzarles otra porción de pastel que aceptaron gustosos.


	7. Libre

[D.7]

Lo que pasaba junto a su familia y a sus amigos en los tiempos complicados y felices, en todos estaban ellos. Eso era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

Era primordial que en su camino de la vida estén presentes. Llenaba su alma y le daba un motivo para vivir.

Sousuke no olvidará nunca a todas esas personas que lo impulsaron a ser quien era hoy, pero sobre todo no va a rendirse fácilmente ante ninguna adversidad. Superarse a si mismo cada día es el mayor reto.

_«No decidas que no tienes potencial antes de intentarlo»_

**Notas de Autor: **

**Un poco (mucho) tarde lo finalicé. ¡Perdón! Pero bueno, lo terminé que es lo importante. Espero les haya gustado el mini fic. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **_**Bye ~**_


End file.
